


An Empty Bathroom

by haspridex



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Megami Saikou - Freeform, Mentions of Cigarettes, Mentions of alcoholism, Normal high school AU where everyone's just a student and no one dies, Not meant to be romantic sorry (unless u want it to be), One Shot, Osoro Shidesu - Freeform, Some Cursing, i guess im bad at everything, im bad at summaries too, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haspridex/pseuds/haspridex
Summary: Megami notices Osoro looks a lot more beat up than usual, which makes her to wonder where her bruises are coming from. She goes to ask Umeji about it, but his hesitant and vague response leads her to confront Osoro herself, where she discovers much more concerning matters.
Relationships: Megami Saikou & Osoro Shidesu, Megami Saikou/Osoro Shidesu
Kudos: 18





	An Empty Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. No idea if I'll write anymore in the future, maybe I will if people want to see more, probably not. Sorry I'm really bad at doing titles and summaries but I tried. In my head Osoro might look something like ( https://imgur.com/a/EjYzRe9 ) I doodled that in like thirty seconds so pardon the roughness.  
> I'll talk about what I had in mind when I wrote this in the bottom notes.

Megami made her way across the campus, followed closely by Aoi at her heels. She pretended not to hear the glances and whispers floating out around the courtyard. It was an unusual sight to see only two members of the student council together. Normally, the council surveyed the school by themselves then met up after school to discuss their findings. They either traveled in a pack or were lone wolves, never in between. On top of that, it was the intimidating Aoi Ryugoku that was with her, not the usual sober and serious Kuroko who glared at everyone.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just saying,” Aoi glanced at her with her eye. “These are delinquents. They’re pretty unpredictable. Who knows what could happen if all of them decided to gang up on you?”

“Relax, I’m only going there to talk. It’s not like they can afford to even start a fight with me, since most of them are on the verge of being suspended.” Megami gave her a small reassuring smile and said, “Plus, I can handle myself if a fight really does break out. If I need you, I’ll call for you.”

“Yeah, alright. I don’t doubt you could win against the boys, but what about Osoro and the boys combined? Not even that, do you think you could even go against Osoro herself?”

The president fell silent for a moment. She’d actually given thought to the scenario before, wondering if she could handle Osoro in a one on one fight if the occasion ever arose. After a bit of pondering, she concluded probably not, if she didn’t have time to prepare.

“I don’t have any intentions of starting trouble with Osoro. I just need to talk with her. And she’s a reasonable person, I don't think she would go around fighting people without good cause. Look,” she gestured at the group of blondes standing in the distance. “I don’t think she’s even with them right now. Crisis averted.”

“If you say so.” Aoi grunted, “Well. I’ll be hanging around this area just in case.”

“Thank you, Aoi. I know you're just looking out for me.”

The slouched girl looked at her one more time. "Whistle if you need me," she said before turning around and splitting ways.

\-------------

“Umeji, can I speak to you?” Megami folded her arms. Her hand instinctively reached into her pocket for her pepper spray when she saw the entire group of delinquents straighten up suddenly, mind racing as her fingers curled around the can. Was it a mistake to leave Aoi behind? She told herself to calm down. No, she would be okay. There was no need to panic. All she had to do was think clearly and calmly and rationally. After all, that's how she got out of every situation.

The right hand man, Umeji Kizuguchi, ran his fingers through his hair and grunted at his group, gesturing for them to relax. Mutters rose from the group before they returned to slouching against the wall, and he faced her.

“What? You got a bone to pick with us again?”

She took her hand out her pocket slowly, readjusting her gloves, then cleared her throat. “Not this time. I’m here to ask about Osoro.”

Umeji’s fists clenched and he leaned forward with an angry scowl. “What do you want with her? Gonna get her suspended again?”

“No,” she said carefully. She stepped back a bit, avoiding his hot angry breath. “I’m not going to do that. I just wanted to ask if she got into another fight recently.”

He paused for a moment, then raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “...Recently? Not that I’ve heard of.”

“Does she normally tell you?”

“Mm, yeah, yeah she always does," Umeji nodded slowly. "She’d definitely bring us along or at the very least tell us ‘bout it. Why so curious, eh?”

“Nothing much.” She leaned against the wall, trying to match his complacent attitude. It was clear they were very defensive over her, and coming off as imposing wouldn't do her any favors. “I saw her with quite a few bruises, and it’s just a little concerning. I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Oh. Um…” Umeji looked to the side awkwardly. “Listen Megami, you’re getting into some personal territory over here. All I can tell you is it wasn’t a gang fight. But I ain’t gonna tell ya anymore than that.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to ask her myself.”

“She probably ain’t gonna to tell ya much either,” Umeji said. “I’m just gonna say that.”

“Then can you tell me where I can find her?” She straightened her posture and got off the wall. She couldn’t stand the smell of the incinerator.

“Why should I, hm Ms. President? What are you up to?” He tilted his head, squinting his eyes. “It’s awfully weird of ya to just suddenly come up and ask about this type of stuff, y’know.”

“Umeji, I’m not going to get her in trouble, you have my word. I’m just going to check up on her.”

“Your word huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the rest of the group. They exchanged glances, and he complied. “Alright, alright, fine. She went to the bathrooms near the science lab.”

“Thanks.” Megami nodded her head, “I’ll get going then. Make sure you get to class on time.”

“Whatever.”

\-------

“Hey Osoro.” Megami gently closed the door behind her. There was no one else in the bathroom except for the leader of the delinquents, who was standing at the open sink washing her hands. The blonde girl’s sharp eyes narrowed at her voice and she closed the tap.

“Damn it,” she sighed. “Did the counselor call for me again? The hell did I do this time?”

“Actually no, she didn’t. I’m here on my own behalf.”

“Oh.” She reached for the paper towels. “Are you here to lecture me again? I didn’t smoke in here-”

“No, no I’m not here to do that. I just want to ask…” She hesitated, which caught her by surprise because she never hesitated. She was the queen of the school, the future CEO of Saikou Corp, the Student Council President - Hesitation wasn't in her nature. So why now? “I just wanted to ask if you’re okay. You know, check up on you and all that.”

“...What?” Her adversary was taken aback, eyes widening a bit in surprise before narrowing again.

“Those bruises on your face. And your arms.” Megami pointed at her throat, “Don’t think I don’t see that one on your neck.”

“That’s what this is about?” She tossed the paper towel into the waste bin.

“Yes.”

Osoro lightly touched her bruised eye, wincing. She murmured in a low voice, “It’s nothing. Got it from a gang fight.”

“Are you sure?” Megami tried to make it sound like she didn’t know she was lying, which definitely wasn't working.

“C’mon. I get them all the time, there’s no way you haven’t seen them before.”

She did have a point. It wasn’t uncommon for Osoro to walk into class with bloodied knuckles or a bandaid over her cheek, looking like she just came out of a warzone. But this time was different. These markings weren’t the same as the ones she usually had from fights. They were too harsh, too aggressive, too oddly placed to be a simple fist fight between others. She was way too good of a fighter to have those bruises. There was no way she or the boys would ever allow something like that to happen.

Lately, Megami had been thinking about the time she met Osoro’s father in the office during her suspension, how badly he reeked of cigarettes and alcohol. It was from that moment she started piecing small things together. Why Osoro seemed so withdrawn all the time. Why she sometimes stayed overnight at her friends’ houses. Why she flinched sometimes when someone touched her unexpectedly. Why the counselor always told her not to give Osoro a hard time if she saw her. Why the counselor told her to leave the disciplinary action to her. Not to mention the rumors around campus.

“Yeah, but…” Megami didn’t know how to say it. No, she did know what to say, but the words seemed to reach her throat and get stuck there, unable to move past her mouth.

“Why’re so worried for me all the sudden anyways?” Her corner of her lips pulled into a soft smirk. “Thought you didn’t care about the big bad delinquent.”

“Osoro, I’m the student president. You’re still a student at this school, no matter what you get yourself into. It is my responsibility to worry about you. And of course I care, why do you think I give you all those lectures?”

The blonde was quiet for a moment, digesting those words. She knew Megami had probably figured out what was going on. It wouldn’t make much sense to lie to her anymore. She sighed and folded her arms, voice softening. “I know you care, but you don’t have to worry about me. It only hurts for a bit but it’s not that bad.”

Megami’s heart wrenched. She’d never seen Osoro, probably the toughest person she’d ever met, so vulnerable, so fragile. “I know we don’t get along all the time. But I just want to let you know that you can always talk to me or the counselor about what’s going on. Believe it or not, we actually care about how you’re doing.”

Osoro looked at her and she looked at the floor, wanting to say something but she stopped herself. If they cared so much, why would they suspend her? Why would they force her to stay home with _him_? She wanted to ask. But at the same time, she couldn't hold anything against her. She knew Megami probably only figured out what was going on pretty recently, or else she would have confronted her much earlier. She always somehow figured out what was going on. There was never any hiding from her. 

She turned to the mirror, staring at her beaten up reflection. Sometimes she didn't recognize who it was in the mirror. She had grown used to it over the years. On her right cheek was a large bruise that had swollen up. Her other eye had a large bruise surrounding it, like an eyepatch. There was another bruise on her neck, vaguely shaped like a handprint like someone had choked her. She tried to cover it up with her jacket collar but apparently it wasn’t enough to go unnoticed. There were a few more markings here and there, but was it really that bad enough to make Megami actually confront her about it?

“Right.” Osoro looked back at Megami, who was blocking the door. “Um. I’m gonna head back now, so if you don’t mind...”

“I’m serious Osoro.” She had no idea why she was trying to stop her. It would have been much easier to just let this conversation drop. Perhaps it was guilt that it took her that long to figure out what was happening. Guilt that she could’ve been doing something about it all this time, but never did. “I don’t want to see one of my classmates like this.”

“Look.” She let out a tired breath. “I get you’re worried about me. But I get bruised and beaten all the time, and it’s been that way for as long as I can remember. I’ve learned how to fight back. It’s made me who I am.”

Megami bit her lip. No wonder why Osoro was the way she was, if this had been happening since childhood. She forced the words that had been sitting in her mouth to come out.

“It’s your father, right?” She inhaled sharply. “He’s the one who’s been doing this to you.”

Osoro stopped moving. She was surprised that she would actually come out and say it. The unspoken fact had finally come out into the open. She gave a smile filled with self pity, almost chuckling. “Who else? Who else would it be besides my old man? You’ve met him, haven’t you?”

“During your suspension. I was present.”

Megami frowned when she recalled the memory. She remembered Osoro sitting uncharacteristically quiet in the chair, nervous eyes flickering back and forth. Her father had the same twisted scowl and eyes as her. He had shaggy, unkempt blonde hair, his breath smelled of absinthe and his clothes smelled like smoke. He was rude and blunt, words slurring all over the place. Megami remembered noticing how Osoro’s hands were shaking and how she’d tried to discreetly hide them by sitting on them. She remembered the counselor’s worried eyes. She remembered how Osoro had silently followed after him when he left, hands clenching so tightly her knuckles turned white and her fingernails dug into her palm. Megami remembered all of it a bit too well. At the time it was happening, she had her mind preoccupied with way too many other things and she didn’t give it much thought.

Then she remembered. The last thing he said before leaving that made the counselor bury her face into her palms in tears. What was it? Something like "I'm going to teach her a lesson when I get back." How had Megami been so oblivious? How come she didn't figure out why Ms. Kunahito had been crying that day until now? She cursed her stupidity. Kunahito knew what was going on. That's why she broke down when she heard those words. She was supposed to be counseling the students, supposed to be protecting them, taking care of them. But she had betrayed Osoro, she had delivered her into the hands of her father. That's why Osoro always seemed to hold a grudge against her. Of course. Everything was making sense now.

“Then you know what a piece of shit he is,” Osoro growled. “If you think I look bad now, you should have seen me when we got back to the house after I got suspended. He gave me hell.”

“Osoro-”

“Always coming home late drunk off his mind.” She clenched her fists and her eyebrows scrunched up angrily. “You would think he would learn to at least make it subtle. You would think he would at least learn that the teachers would start keeping an eye. But he doesn't care. He never cared.”

Megami reached out an arm to gently touch her shoulder, but Osoro lowered it. Her light brown eyes looked like it had been sparked into a fire. Her voice trembled with anger and her eyes were no longer staring at Megami but the ground, jaw clenching and unclenching.

“And I don’t even have the heart to fight back my old man. Maybe it’s ‘cuz I still remember him, still remember who he used to be before he got into all that shit. It’s the alcohol, eh? Messes with your head. Can’t tell the difference between your own kid and a punching bag.”

“Osoro…” Say something, Megami, she thought to herself. Come on. You always know what to say. You always know what do. Say something.

“You wanna know how far he goes?” Anger and venom was seething from her teeth and all the years of pent up rage was bubbling up. She couldn’t stop as the words came pouring out. “You know this scar I have on my cheek? Can you guess where that came from?” Megami opened her mouth, but Osoro cut her off. “He smashed a fucking beer bottle on me. I was only twelve, you know that? And when the doctors asked what happened, the bastard had the audacity to lie and say that I fell off my bike."

Megami was speechless. Say anything! Useless! You're too slow! “Osoro I-”

The angry blonde was deaf to her own anger, wanting to punch something, rip apart anything she could get her hands on. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. “I’ve said more than I meant to. Now if you’ll _excuse me_ , class is about to begin. I gotta get going.”

Megami's mind raced with a million thoughts. What could she say at this moment? How could she reach out to her? But it was too late. She was already gone. The door was closed, and she was left standing there, mouth open and mind blank, all alone in the empty bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Hope it wasn't terrible for my first work. Anyways, about this fanfic:  
> I was thinking about Osoro lately and was trying to find some lore on her. Any question asked about her family life was always responded with YanDev saying it was spoilers. However, he did say that her mother isn't around anymore, and her family life would become pretty important during her week. It doesn't take a mad genius to connect some dots and figure Osoro's probably dealing with stuff at home, which might be why she's a delinquent/acts like one. Of course, it might not necessarily be as serious as what I wrote about, but I wanted to give things more edge.  
> I always liked playing with interactions between the troublemaker/class president trope. A rebel vs a goody two shoes, that sort of thing. Canon Megami seems really cold to other people and I wanted to add some depth to her character, and maybe explore some questions. Are there moments where she isn't as perfect as she tries to be? Does she have any regrests? And what better way than to explore these make her interact with the Delinquent Leader herself.
> 
> Anyways, that's about it for me. Drop a kudo or a comment. Maybe a question if you got any. I'll see y'all later.


End file.
